List of Universities in Harbitros
The Corporatocracy of Harbitros has many of the world's most prestigious universities and colleges in all of Junope, simply due the nation's emphasis on higher learning and education. Universities by Demesne Abbatherson *Abbatherson University *Hyperbean Maritime College (HMC) *Boreal Institute of Fine Arts (BIFA) *Zinasillo University Arcadia Corporate Megapolis *Archuram University *Chamberly School of Law (CSL) *Chamberly Business College (CBC) *Destoria Art Institute (DAI) *Fosterway University Asquith *University of Charmant Asturica *Milford Institute of Science (MIS) Auldcrest *Auldcrest University of Engineering (AUE) *Auldcrest School of Fine Arts (ASFA) *University of Upper Zircona (UUZ) *Richfield College Aureska *Far Valley College (FVC) *University of the Far North (UFN) Austona *Buchannon College of Higher Learning (BCHL) *Tarvis Business School (TBS) *Tarvis University of Technology (TUT) Autre Vera *Barrault University *College of Eden *Muse Institute of Fine Arts (MIFA) Bisanthe *Brigsdon Art University (BAU) *East Coast University of Technology (East Tech, ECUT) *Sabine College Brimwell *Brimwell University *Jericho School of Engineering (JSE) Cattawa *Sheridan Conservatory *Harbor Dawn University (HDU) Charlotte *Bartley Institute *Larosta University of Law (LUL) Clairedank *Kassady University Costa Dorada *Golden Coast Institute (GCI) *Rosatan University of Medicine (RUM) Couloir *Kincaid University *Jaubert School of Music (JSM) *Trottier College Creedence *Anchorage University of the Arts (AUA) *Varlynne College (VLC) *Trenton Aerospace Academy (TAA) Culberne *Colgarde University *Culberne University of Law (CUL) *Culberne University of Science and Technology (CUST) *Noxtine College *Coven City University (CCU) Demoriga *Lamberta University Esmeralda *University of Esmeralda *Lavigne Law School (LLS) *Bain University of Fine Arts (BUFA) Farraday *Leiminister University *Farraday Institute of Physics (FIP) Kaprait *Whitcord College *Kaprait Medical University (KMU) Kingsridge *Findlay Law School (FLS) *Kingsridge University *University of Lancaster *Rutherford Institute of Science (RIS) *Thompson University Klampton *Maguire University Lucras *Antietam School of Engineering (ASE) *Somerset College Lupton *Crescent Bay Institute (CBI) *University of Lupton Mariturne *Watilla Business School (WBS) Mezzom *College of Glossarium *Nester University of Engineering (NUE) *Paroxys University Montaine *University of Langridge Narbutha *Brewer College *Burgess University of Music (BUM) New Kertas *Abel National School of Medicine (ANSM) *Ezlord Beach University (EBU) *New Kertas College (NKC) *Dogwood University New Sarasa *Dune City College (DCC) *New Sarasa School of Flight (NSSF) New Wallace *Farrington Institute *Federline Coast University (FCU) *Stuart-Lane University (SLU) *University of Brickston *Warchester School of Law (WSL) North Contoure *Revecus College North Dianica *Larousse School of Business (LSB) *University of New Auclaire (UNA) *University of Baril *Virelle College Novasta *University of Novasta *Seacoast Institute Palmesa *Carter City College (CCC) Pasoloca *El Suerta College (ESC) *Las Esperanza College of Fine Arts (LECFA) *Las Esperanza University (LEU) *Langston School of Medicine (LSM) *Lucatan City School of Law (LCSL) *New Roccia College (NRC) *Pasoloca Institute of Art and Design (PIAD) *Pasoloca Institute of Technology (PIT) *Pasoloca Maritime Academy (PMA) *Summervale Film Institute (SFI) Pradera *Alcaspa College *University of Pradera Psaunder *East Disa University (EDU) *Griggs Business School (GBS) *Psaunder School of Medicine (PSM) Ramone *Jubilee City University (JCU) Renshaw *El Pascino College (EPC) *Luscesa University Rhupar Island *Rhupar Island College (RIC) *Steelbridge Engineering School (SES) *Teril School of Law (TSL) Sabana *University of Sabana Sarsaparilla *Silver Springs College (SSC) *University of False Hope (UFH) Shrinehill *Shrinehill National Science University (SNSU) *University of Toberona South Contoure *University of South Contoure (USC) South Dianica *Hennequin Art School (HAS) *University of Dianica Sterling Island *Ryder School of Architecture (RSA) *Sterling Island Institute of Science (SIIS) *Sterling University Sunderras *University of Lynchburgh *Sunderras University Vahlhurst *Calder University *Clansdel Institute of Science (CIS) *Mavis Art Institute (MAI) *Providence University Varniche *Enrita College *Varniche National Maritime School (VNMS) West Psaunder *Cicero Business College (CBC) *Vexton University of the Arts (VUA) Winsch *Crittenden Institute of Technology (CIT) *Oasis Springs College (OSC) *University of Crittenden (UCW) *Vice Ridge University (VRU) Yascanna *Pstragend School of Engineering (PSE) *Pstragend School of Law (PSL) *University of Yascanna Category:Lists Category:Avarice Category:Locations